Nothing Matters
by Alestie
Summary: Selisih usia keduanya enam tahun; dan Taehyung pikir, Jungkook hanya terlalu muda untuk memahami bahwa tidak sepantasnya mereka melakukan hal yang salah, untuk segala alasan yang salah. Soulmate!AU. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]


**Nothing Matters  
** **(** _ **cause we'll make it through baby**_ **)**

.

 **©Alestie**

.

fiction || rate t || bts || vkook/taekook

.

.

.

* * *

.

Ketika usia Jungkook tujuh, ibunya seringkali membelai kepalanya sembari berkisah sebelum tidur. Apabila setiap manusia di muka bumi memiliki belahan jiwa; _soulmate_. Mereka adalah sejoli yang diciptakan surga untuk satu sama lain. Kekasih yang ditakdirkan. Sifatnya absolut. Hati Jungkook kecil merekah tidak sabar layaknya antusiasme anak-anak yang tak terbendung. Karena itu, Jungkook mulai banyak meminum susu, melatih tubuh mungilnya supaya lebih tinggi, belajar berbagai macam bela diri. Segalanya demi gadis masa depannya kelak agar dirinya dapat menjadi lelaki yang pantas untuk dibanggakan. Pria dewasa yang ideal yang layak untuk dicintai.

Jungkook remaja tersenyum sumringah setiap kali melihat ukiran tato separuh hati di pergelangan kirinya bertambah satu gores. Itu tandanya, takdirnya semakin dekat. Apabila ukiran tato itu membentuk setengah hati sempurna, maka detik itu, dunia akan mempertemukan sepasang insan yang dimaksudkan untuk bersama. Kemudian pada akhirnya akan membentuk satu ukiran hati yang utuh seperti milik Ayah dan Ibunya, ketika mereka mengumandangkan sumpah cinta yang romantis dan melakukan penyatuan raga. Maka mereka akan _selamanya_ menjadi pasangan hingga maut memisahkan. Romantis sekali. Jungkook tak pernah bosan mendengar cerita mengenai betapa menakjubkanya dunia mampu menyatukan kedua insan dalam sekerat ikatan suci yang begitu indah.

Ketika usianya tiga belas, Jungkook merasakan pusing kepala yang luar biasa menyiksa. Jimin, sahabatnya, mengantarkan Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan di tengah pelajaran olahraga. Sesampainya di rumah, kedua orang tuanya terkejut bukan main. Mereka bilang, pening tak wajar terjadi apabila _soulmate_ kita melakukan percumbuan dengan orang lain yang _bukan_ takdirnya. Sakit kepala itu akan mendera sepasang _soulmate_ , namun dua kali lebih menyiksa untuk sang pihak ketiga yang melakukan inisiatif karena perbuatan itu menyalahi hukum Tuhan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook merasakan hatinya hancur berantakan.

Jungkook mengamati ukiran tatonya yang sudah sepertiga jadi, dadanya begitu sesak oleh amarah. Namun Jungkook tak mampu melakukan apapun. Belum saatnya dirinya bertemu dengan takdirnya. Sebab tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa menyalahi ketentuan Tuhan.

Malam itu, Jungkook _menghukum_ belahan jiwanya dengan masa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri. Jungkook memakan banyak cokelat dan segala jenis makanan manis kesukaannya. Persetan dengan memiliki tubuh ideal untuk _soulmate_ nya. Salah siapa sudah berani-berani berselingkuh padanya.

Akan tetapi, pening di hari itu bukanlah yang terakhir kalinya bagi Jungkook.

.

.

.

Sistem _soulmate_ dalam dunia ini terkadang memiliki kejanggalan, dan Jungkook selalu berdoa supaya miliknya tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Peristiwa yang amat sangat jarang, tetapi ada manusia yang terlahir tanpa _soulmate_ , atau jenjang usia sepasang _soulmate_ yang terlalu jauh dan tak masuk akal. Ada pula kedua _soulmate_ yang harus berakhir melepaskan klaim dari Tuhan karena mereka tidak bisa saling mencintai di penghujung hari. Ini hal yang sangat jarang terjadi karena risikonya besar. Tato pemberkatan dari surga akan lenyap, dan hidup mereka akan selamanya digariskan untuk merana.

Jungkook berusia enam belas tahun ketika ukiran separuh hatinya sempurna.

"Kang Hwayeon, uhm, salam kenal."

Wanita itu cantik, cantik sekali. Semu di pipinya yang pucat tampak menggemaskan ketika jemari mereka bersentuhan untuk bersalaman. Ini semua begitu aksidental, tak bisa ditebak. Senja itu, Jungkook hanya sedang tercenung di kafe langganannya, mengerjakan tugas menggambarnya dari sekolah. Di sanalah Jungkook merasakan tatonya mendadak terasa hangat. Hangat yang menenangkan, namun juga mendebarkan. Ketika mengangkat wajah dari lembar sketsanya, pupil netranya seketika bersirobok dengan sepasang manik bening gadis manis berseragam pegawai yang tengah membawa nampan berisi _caramel macchiato_ pesanannya.

Semua orang memiliki motif ukiran hati yang berbeda-beda, dan begitu menyaksikan betapa senada pulasan tato di pergelangan tangan kurus gadis itu dengan miliknya, Jungkook langsung tahu. Gadis ini adalah _soulmate_ nya.

"Um, aku bisa meminta atasanku untuk pulang lebih cepat, uh," Hwayeon tersenyum kikuk, lucu sekali dan Jungkook terpesona. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa menunggu sebentar lagi?"

"Um, Jungkook," senyumnya mengembang canggung. "Jeon Jungkook, dan, uh, t-tidak apa-apa—maksudku, ya, aku bisa menunggu sebentar lagi."

Satu hal mengenai _soulmate_. Debaran jantung irasional walaupun mereka tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, gelembung-gelembung dalam isi perutnya yang membuat Jungkook merasa bahagia namun juga cemas tak menentu, milyaran kupu-kupu yang menebarkan benih-benih cinta yang begitu mudah untuk disemai. Seindah dan seklise kedengarannya.

Jungkook lupa soal pening yang beberapa kali dideranya tiga tahun silam.

.

.

.

Kang Hwayeon adalah gadis yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook, mengambil jurusan arsitektur di Universitas Konkuk sekaligus pekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi favoritnya. Meskipun begitu, Hwayeon sama sekali tidak pernah memperlakukan Jungkook seperti anak kecil, _well_ , terkadang gadis itu menggodanya, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar bermaksud untuk mencemooh ataupun menginferiorkan status Jungkook sebagai pria dalam hubungan mereka. Gadis itu mudah sekali tertawa, pembawaannya menyenangkan, Jungkook merasa nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

Hwayeon adalah segala yang Jungkook inginkan.

.

Sebelum _pria itu_ kembali datang dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin adalah tetangga sekaligus teman terbaik Jungkook semenjak kecil. Musim panas kedua semenjak Jungkook menjadi siswa akademi menengah atas, Jimin mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama di kediamannya. Jimin bilang, kakak kandungnya yang sudah lima tahun lamanya mengemban pendidikan di tanah Eropa akhirnya kembali ke Seoul seusai menyelesaikan masa studinya yang panjang. Jungkook butuh memutar memorinya sedikit lebih keras untuk mengingat seperti apa wajah putra sulung keluarga Kim yang dikenalnya.

Ah, iya.

Namanya Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook teringat ketika taman kanak-kanak dulu, dirinya dan Jimin tengah asik membangun tumpukan balok menjadi sebuah kastil tinggi. Kemudian tiba-tiba, Taehyung dengan segala sikap nakal dan bandelnya, tertawa jahil sembari menendang bangunan yang kedua anak kecil itu buat bersama hingga rubuh tak bersisa. Jungkook teringat Jimin yang marah dan melempari kakaknya dengan balok-balok keras, dan dirinya sendiri yang melongo amat sangat terkejut. Taehyung yang semula terbahak-bahak karena berhasil membuat jengkel adiknya, tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat wajah Jungkook yang mengerutkan kening, sepasang obsidian bulatnya yang menggenang, bibirnya terlipat, menahan tangis. Hanya satu langkah lagi menuju cucuran air mata. Maka detik itu, Jungkook melihat wajah panik Taehyung yang buru-buru menyusun kembali balok warna-warni yang sudah dihancurkannya barusan.

" _Astaga, temannya Chimchim, jangan menangis, kubuatkan lagi, kau lihat? Ini, aku sedang membangunnya lagi, lihat_?" Taehyung saat itu terus meyakinkan Jungkook sembari meletakkan satu per satu balok di atas lainnya. Menjitak kepala sang adik sebal ketika Jimin terus menyoraki abangnya dengan puas ' _ah, ah, hyung membuat Kookie menangis, ah, ah_ ' sambil menuding-nudingkan telunjuknya menyalahkan.

Saat itu, Mamanya Jimin datang untuk menjewer telinga Taehyung hingga lelaki kecil itu mengaduh protes, dan memaksa putera sulungnya untuk meminta maaf pada Jungkook. Maka Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, mengulurkan tangannya ogah-ogahan, sambil menggumamkan kalimat maaf yang tidak tulus hingga Jungkook menyahut uluran tangan Taehyung sedikit bingung.

Sejak saat itu, abang Jimin menjadi abangnya juga.

Taehyung adalah yang pertama menguasai segala jenis _video game_ di antara mereka bertiga, memainkan pesawat dengan _remote control_ , bermain komputer, dan semua hal-hal keren lainnya yang membuat Jungkook menganga takjub. Sebagai kakak beradik, Taehyung dan Jimin seringkali berebut bermain _game_ , hingga suatu hari _joystick_ PlayStation milik mereka rusak. Dan tentu saja, yang mendapat jeweran satu-satunya adalah Taehyung.

Selisih usia Jungkook dengan Taehyung adalah enam tahun. Cukup jauh, tetapi menyenangkan. Karena setiap kali Taehyung mengajarkan hal baru kepada Jimin, Jungkook juga turut memperoleh pengetahuan baru. Biasanya, Jungkook akan duduk sedikit di belakang Kim bersaudara, menunggu dengan taat sampai Taehyung atau Jimin mempersilahkan atau menawarkan Jungkook untuk ikut main.

" _Temannya Chimchim, mau coba main juga_?" Lalu Jungkook akan mengangguk senang menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

Jimin tidak suka dipanggil ' _Chimchim_ ' karena itu terlalu kekanakan, tetapi justru karena itulah Taehyung menggunakannya. Lelaki itu suka sekali menjahili adiknya, membuat Jimin kesal dan marah-marah. Namun, Taehyung jugalah yang menghajar satu per satu anak nakal yang berani mengusili adiknya penuh amarah, menggendong Jimin di punggung sampai rumah ketika suatu hari kakinya terkilir sebab bermain sepak bola terlalu bersemangat.

Itu membuat Jungkook iri.

Jungkook juga ingin punya abang. Abang baik hati dan keren meskipun mengesalkan seperti Taehyung.

" _Um, Taehyung-hyung, apa aku, uh, b-boleh memanggil hyung dengan sebutan 'Taetae-hyung' juga, seperti Jiminie_?"

Saat itu, Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahu. " _Terserah kau saja_."

Jungkook merasa memiliki Taehyung seperti abang kandungnya sendiri. Ada rasa senang tak masuk akal di dalam dadanya, terutama tatkala Taehyung menawarkan boncengan sepedanya ketika Jimin terlalu sakit untuk berangkat sekolah, dan dia tak keberatan harus mengantar Jungkook sebagai gantinya.

.

.

Nyatanya, kepergian selama lima tahun membawa perubahan yang tak pernah Jungkook sangka barang sebersit saja.

Betapa terkejutnya Jungkook ketika menyaksikan sosok _Taetae-hyung_ nya kini benar-benar berbeda dengan penampilan pria itu yang diingatnya enam tahun silam. Terakhir kali Jungkook melihat Taehyung, lelaki itu masih bocah ingusan berumur 18 tahun. Sekarang usianya 23—tampak begitu matang dan dewasa, dengan kulitnya yang _tan_ dan gelap terbakar matahari di dataran Eropa. Taehyung benar-benar berubah. Tinggi sekali dan Jungkook hampir mendongak untuk bersitatap dengan matanya. Rambut yang disemir pirang, raut yang tampak bosan, gaya berpakaian yang sangat sulit dimengerti. Hanya kaus kutung putih polos, satu _wristband_ di tangan kirinya, dan celana jins sobek selutut. Tetapi entah mengapa auranya begitu berbeda.

Mungkin tiga _piercing_ di setiap daun telinga Taehyung, atau mungkin wangi Taehyung yang menyesakkan dan begitu pria, mungkin juga tatapan mata pemuda itu yang entah mengapa tajam dan menakutkan.

Dari deskripsi apapun, satu kata yang paling tepat untuk Taehyung adalah _keren_. Begitulah tetangga baiknya selalu terlihat di mata Jungkook semenjak dirinya kanak-kanak.

"Ah, temannya Jimin?"

Ya Tuhan, terutama _suaranya_.

Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan bingkisan di tangannya. _Hampir_ , karena Taehyung dengan sigap menangkapnya reflek. "Pegang yang benar, _Sugar_. Kau nyaris melukai kakiku."

Taehyung mendorong kado itu ke dada Jungkook tak acuh, nada bicaranya datar dan monoton, begitu juga tatapan matanya. Jungkook segera menerima kotak yang dipungutkan Taehyung gelagapan. Apa ini? Taehyung baru saja memanggilnya ' _Sugar_ '? Jungkook yakin seratus persen ini adalah efek pergaulan bebasnya di London. Panggilan gombal itu bahkan terlepas dari bibir Taehyung seperti hal wajar, seperti reflek yang tak disaring dalam otaknya, dan diucapkan dengan intonasinya yang cuek.

Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa, Jungkook tetap menahan napasnya tercekik.

 _Sugar_.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya berdebar.

" _Hyung_ , kau membawa _game_ yang kupesan kemarin di Skype terakhir kita? Korea lama sekali mendapat lisensi, itu mengesalkan," Jimin menggerutu pada abangnya, menerima bingkisan dari Jungkook dan menganggukkan terima kasih banyak sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Cari saja di antara kardus-kardus sial yang kalian angkut dari bandara," Taehyung mengerang malas. Matanya melirik ke arah adiknya dan mengernyit. "Jim, kenapa kau jadi kurus sekali begini? Mana Chimchimku yang imut dan gembul pipinya seperti mochi?"

Jimin menepak kepala kakaknya dan Taehyung terbahak.

"Bajingan."

"Whoa, adik manisku bisa mengumpat sekarang?" Taehyung melebarkan matanya, kepala menggeleng dramatis. "Bahkan aku berani bertaruh jika _anu_ mu juga masih sama kecil dan imutnya dengan saat aku memandikanmu lima belas tahun lalu, Chimchim."

Jimin berjengit. "Aku bersumpah akan menyobek mulut brengsekmu dengan _anu_ ku, _hyung_ , dan kita lihat betapa salahnya pernyataanmu barusan."

"Aih, takut," Taehyung terkekeh menanggapi. "Seperti kau tahu cara memakai _anu_ mu saja."

"Ingin membuktikannya? Bagaimana jika kau berlutut di depan kakiku sekarang, _hyung_? Aku bisa merusak, bahkan membuat kerongkongan _hyung_ tak berfungsi lagi selamanya."

" _BOYS_ ," Nyonya Kim menengahi, matanya mendelik tak percaya. Ada anak tetangga—Jungkook—di meja makannya, astaga. Memalukan. "Jaga bicara kalian, ya Tuhan, siapa yang mengajari kalian bicara begitu? Taehyung, jangan mulai. Kenapa kau suka sekali menggoda adikmu, hm? Kau ini sudah besar, astaga," peringatnya penuh penekanan.

"Iya, marahi saja Taetae- _hyung_ , Ma!" Jimin segera menuju mode mengadunya. Membuat Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook hanya terdiam menyaksikan interaksi kakak-beradik di hadapannya dengan sesekali ikut tertawa. Mengangguk maklum pada Nyonya Kim, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan perdebatan kasar Taehyung dan Jimin sejak kecil dulu. Mereka masih akan tetap memanggil satu sama lain ' _Taetae-hyung_ ' dan ' _Chimchim_ ' entah seberapa buruk argumentasi keduanya setiap kali bertemu. Melihatnya, Jungkook mengulum senyum. Meskipun Taehyung tampak jauh lebih dewasa daripada terakhir kali Jungkook mengingatnya, namun beberapa hal dari pria itu sama sekali tak berubah.

Sepanjang suasana makan malam yang menyenangkan, Jungkook tak bisa berhenti menatap Taehyung yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya, sesekali menyuap _kimchi_ ke dalam mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _smartphone_.

Tato baru di sekujur lengan kanan Taehyung indah sekali.

.

.

Sejak dulu, Jungkook selalu menyukai segala yang liar, karena hidupnya membosankan dan datar tanpa adrenalin. Rata, seperti aspal. Jungkook mendambakan warna dalam hidupnya yang monokrom. Sedikit sensasi meletup-letup yang menggetarkan jiwanya maupun suatu tanjakan terjal yang menantang dalam perjalanan kehidupannya.

Kim Taehyung adalah salah satunya.

Karena itu, Jungkook selalu menganggap Taehyung _lebih_ dari sosok abang baginya.

.

.

"Ah, _shit_ ," Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku lupa memberikan parsel oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Jeon. Aku akan ke sana untuk mengantarkannya langsung."

"Biar aku saja," Jimin mengajukan, sudah beranjak dari posisinya yang semula menungging di tumpukan kardus-kardus abangnya. Mencari kaset permainannya. "Kau baru pulang, _hyung_ , istirahatlah."

"Aw, perhatian sekali, Chimchimku," goda Taehyung usil, matanya melirik jenaka. "Aku tahu kau merindukanku dan lain hal, tapi, ayolah. Aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk memberi salam kepada Nyonya Jeon, tidak usah cemburu begitu."

Jimin melempar Taehyung asal dengan bantal _travel_ yang ada di dekatnya. Mendengus kesal.

"Aku menyesal sudah menawarkan. Membusuk sana dimakan lalat."

"Mencintaimu kembali, adik sayang."

.

.

Begitu sampai di kediaman Jeon, Taehyung berbincang lama sekali dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Jeon yang tampak sangat senang melihat tetangganya sudah kembali. Kedua orang dewasa itu banyak bertanya soal studi Taehyung, pengalaman belajarnya, dan mengisahkan banyak hal yang Taehyung lewatkan selama dirinya sekolah di luar negeri. Bahkan Nyonya Jeon masih menghafal apa favoritnya; susu stroberi. Berkata jika di rumahnya, tidak ada yang menyukai susu stroberi semaniak Taehyung, sehingga Nyonya Jeon selalu teringat akan Taehyung melihat stok susunya yang tak kunjung berkurang. Itu membuat mereka bertiga tertawa nyaman. Ketika ponsel Tuan Jeon berdering, pria itu pamit tidak enak hati untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan Taehyung mengangguk, mempersilahkan sopan. Tuan Jeon memberikan Taehyung gusakan di kepala sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Satu hal yang Taehyung sukai dari keluarga Jeon; mereka tidak pernah menghakimi. Seberapa banyakpun tato mengintimidasi yang mengukir setiap jengkal kulitnya yang gelap, seberapa sering Taehyung mengganti warna rambutnya, seberapa urakan Taehyung selalu tampak dari caranya berpakaian. Mereka akan tetap menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman lebar dan pelukan hangat, seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tidak ingin mampir ke kamar Jungkook dulu?" Nyonya Jeon tersenyum, memegang lengan Taehyung penuh afeksi.

Taehyung meringis. "Ah, sudah terlalu malam, Tante. Tidak ingin mengganggunya."

"Dia belum tidur," wanita itu tertawa geli. "Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur saat mendengar kabar kau akan kembali. Jungkook benar-benar menganggapmu seperti kakaknya sendiri. Beruntung Jiminie tidak keberatan membagi abangnya dengan anakku."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tertawa canggung.

.

"Jungkook? Ini Taehyung."

Taehyung mendesau lirih ketika mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook, sedikit ragu. Dua kali ketuk, tiga ka—pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan Jungkook dengan binar obsidian yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Taehyung ingat enam tahun lalu. Bola mata bulat dan penuh rasa penasaran seperti anak kelinci yang baru mengenal luasnya dunia. Lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah sembari membuka pintunya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan tetangganya untuk masuk.

Begitu pintu tertutup, sontak Taehyung dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk dengan begitu anarkis dan menyakitkan, tubuh rampingnya didekap benar-benar erat dan menyesakkan, sehingga Taehyung jatuh terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar di kusen pintu. Taehyung mengumpat kecil karena rasa sakit di area tulang ekornya, namun merasakan Jungkook yang meleleh dalam dekapannya, tanpa sadar Taehyung tertawa geli.

"Halo, bayi besar," Taehyung mengelus surai hitam Jungkook penuh kasih sayang. "Ini pukul satu pagi, kupikir kau sudah tidur?"

Jungkook menggeleng di dada bidang Taehyung. "Menunggumu," lalu pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu. " _Hyung_ lama," keluhnya manja. Jungkook jarang sekali bersikap begini di hadapan siapapun, apalagi ketika pemuda itu menggusak hidungnya kikuk dan menuntut. " _Hyung_ , cium."

Taehyung mengulum tawa. "Dimana?"

Tidak ada sahutan apapun dari Jungkook. Pemuda itu hanya menutup matanya khidmat sembari meremas kaus yang Taehyung kenakan dengan erat. Mempercayakan segalanya pada pria di hadapannya karena sejak dulu, insting Jungkook membawanya untuk tanpa syarat menyerahkan segala urusan pada Taehyung. _Tanpa syarat_. Maka, ketika Jungkook merasakan hangatnya tangan lebar Taehyung yang menangkup wajahnya penuh kasih, jantungnya _berhenti_. Napasnya tertahan tak karuan saat bibir Taehyung menanamkan kecupan hati-hati di permukaan kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Satu per satu dan lama. Menghanyutkan dan membuai. Membuat kerongkongannya kering karena kerinduan dan rasa dihormati yang membuncah.

Kemudian Taehyung membisik di telinganya. "Aku pulang, Jungkook- _ah_."

Alih-alih mengucapkan _selamat datang kembali_ atau pernyataan lainnya yang sudah dirinya rencanakan sedari tadi, Jungkook justru sama sekali tak mampu membendung hasrat dari isi hatinya untuk sekali lagi merengek. "Lama— _hyung_ lama sekali…,"

"Maaf," Taehyung mencubit sebelah pipi Jungkook gemas, tertawa jenaka saat Jungkook menepis tangannya dengan kesal. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa memelukmu seperti ini di detik pertama ketika kita bertemu setelah sekian lama. Maafkan aku mengabaikanmu sepanjang acara makan malam kita. Maafkan semua sikap dinginku yang membuatmu kesal. _Maaf_ , hubungan kita serumit ini. Ini salahku."

Jungkook bersemu tipis, lalu menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu," kemudian memendamkan wajahnya di antara lekukan leher Taehyung yang aromanya mendebarkan. "Tolong jangan bergerak, _hyung_. Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar lagi. Aku _sangat_ merindukanmu."

Taehyung menghela napas berat, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di permukaan pintu. Terus menyela satu per satu surai pekat Jungkook penuh dengan perasaan bersalah.

Pikirannya terbang menuju bagaimana semua ini berawal menjadi begini salah.

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Taehyung selalu _lebih_ dari sesosok abang bagi Jungkook.

Namun juga, Jungkook tak pernah begitu yakin bagaimana cara mendefinisikan ikatan tak kasat mata antara dirinya dengan Taehyung selama ini. Taehyung bukan hanya kakak kandung dari sahabat terbaiknya, Taehyung bukan hanya tetangga jahil yang suka menggodanya karena jarak usia keduanya yang terpaut jauh. _Taehyung lebih dari itu_ , entah bagaimana. Detik ketika Jungkook terpejam dalam dekapan Taehyung yang hangat dan lebih menenangkan dari apapun, dirinya tahu apabila degupan dalam relung jantungnya tak lagi merupakan kewajaran. Anomali.

Saat itu, usianya sepuluh tahun ketika Ayahnya menitipkan Jungkook di rumah keluarga Kim selama tiga hari karena urusan kantor bersama dengan sang Ibu. Jungkook senang sekali bisa menginap di kediaman kawan baiknya, pada akhirnya. Namun, semua itu tak berjalan seperti apa yang Jungkook kecil bayangkan ketika Jimin jatuh sakit dan Nyonya Kim harus menunggui putera bungsunya di rumah sakit untuk satu malam.

Jungkook masih ingat secerah kemarin, bagaimana 16 tahun Taehyung mendecak kesal pada ibunya, menggertak tidak suka sambil menepis tangan Nyonya Kim. " _Aku tidak mau, Ma, ditinggal mengurus anak kecil sendirian. Aku ada tugas seko—Mama_!" Namun, Nyonya Kim hanya terkekeh ringan dan mengecup sebelah pipi Taehyung, lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 _Kemudian_.

.

"Taetae- _hyung_ , sedang menggarap apa? Main saja, yuk!"

"Taehyung- _hyung_ , kenapa _hyung_ mengecat rambut jadi oranye? Apa itu permanen? _Hyung_ memangnya tidak dimarahi Pak Guru?"

"Taehyung- _hyung_ , kenapa pakai anting-anting seperti anak perempuan?"

"Tae- _hyung_ , Tae- _hyung_! Itu majalah apa yang ada di atas lemari—woah, _hyung_ mesum!"

"Tae—"

Taehyung menyeret pergelangan Jungkook yang kecil dengan kasar, membuat lelaki itu merintih sakit, namun memilih untuk abai dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu keluar kamarnya. Matanya memincing marah dengan gigi taringnya yang menggeratak. Bola mata Jungkook melebar takut.

Taehyung menggeram. "Keluar. Dari. Kamarku. _Sekarang_."

"A-aku harus kemana—"

"Terserah," Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah. "Lihat televisi di bawah, main di kamar Jimin— _terserah_. Jangan masuk kamarku, jangan panggil namaku, jangan keluar dari rumah ini. Jadilah anak baik untuk _hyung_ dan pergilah main yang jauh."

Taehyung membanting pintu dan Jungkook melipat bibir sedih.

Jungkook masih memeluk boneka singa raksasa dari kamar Taehyung (yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun pria itu di perayaannya yang ke-delapan tahun) ketika Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk berputar-putar keliling rumah Jimin yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Jungkook mulai tertawa-tawa saat bermain dengan Gameboy yang tergeletak di kamar Jimin. Telentang di sisi tangga seraya asik menekan tombol pada permainan konsolnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja, kakinya menyenggol boneka besar di sampingnya dan membuatnya terguling keras di anak tangga. Suaranya mendebuk menggema, dan detik itu, Jungkook mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu dan pintu kamar yang dibuka panik.

Menampilkan sosok tinggi yang Jungkook kenal betul. Dahi Taehyung mengerut, dengan helaan napas lega yang tak kentara, ketika menemukan Jungkook menyalakkan matanya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Jantungnya hampir copot saat mendengar suara dentuman barang jatuh barusan. Taehyung pikir, itu Jungkook, demi Tuhan.

"Sialan," Taehyung membuang napas kasar. Menggaruk helai oranyenya kacau dan menghampiri lelaki yang lebih muda, berjongkok tepat di sebelah Jungkook yang telentang. Bisa gawat jika bocah ini berulah dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Ibunya bisa menjagal kepalanya. "Aku berubah pikiran. Kau boleh main di kamarku. Tapi jangan berisik."

Kilatan senang di obsidian bulat Jungkook sangat menggemaskan. "Siap, kapten!"

Taehyung hanya bisa memutar bola mata, menyeretkan langkah malas ketika Jungkook menggamit kausnya dengan antusias. Ikut masuk ke kamarnya sambil berceloteh girang. Belum apa-apa, anak ini sudah mulai berisik lagi.

.

Taehyung tak percaya ini. Dia harus mengantar bocah manja ini ke kamar Jimin, menungguinya sampai terlelap, kemudian baru bisa kembali ke kamarnya setelah mematikan lampu di ruangan itu. Taehyung memijat batang hidungnya pening, matanya memejam tak karuan. _Dua hari lagi_ , batinnya, _bertahanlah, jangan racuni bocah ini, tahan_. Taehyung menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Menegak beringas susu stroberi dari lemari pendingin lalu membuang kardus kartonnya dengan serampangan. Mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan dengan punggung tangan lalu beranjak untuk menggosok gigi.

Nalarnya nyaris saja mengambang damai ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba mendengar suara gelegar guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Mendadak jantungnya bagai berhenti. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui, tetapi Taehyung luar biasa trauma dengan petir semenjak dua tahun lalu. Di tengah hujan yang lebat, halilintar yang hebat meletupkan pohon di pinggir jalan sehingga mobil keluarga yang tengah dinaikinya tertimpa separuh. Kedua orang tua Taehyung terluka parah, adiknya yang masih menderita dampak tubuh yang lemah hingga detik ini, dan Taehyung yang sekarat. Memorinya menguar lebih mengerikan daripada mimpi buruk. Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bibirnya menggigil ketakuran, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat. Bagaimanapun dirinya selalu berlagak tangguh, hati kecilnya tak bisa bersandiwara.

Maka Taehyung meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya, memendam telinga dengan bantal, _menangis_. Taehyung mungkin saja berandalan 16 tahun, tetapi fobia ini lebih dari apa yang bisa dikendalikannya. Selama ini, Taehyung selalu bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan siapapun. Rasa takut ini akan memudar seiring gemuruh langit yang lambat laun mereda.

" _Hyung_?"

Suara itu nyaris tak terdengar apabila kenyataannya keberadaan asal suara itu tidak sedekat ini. Taehyung membuka matanya yang berair dan menemukan Jungkook, berdiri di sisi ranjangnya, mengelus kepalanya dengan jari-jari mungilnya, kemudian sorot yang luar biasa cemas. Sejak kapan bocah ini di sini? Taehyung terlambat menyadari pintu kamarnya yang telah terbuka lebar.

"K—" Suara Taehyung tercekat karena senggukannya. Mata menggenangnya merah dan menggemaskan, sekilas tampak begitu lemah dan bercelah. "K-kau mau apa?!" bentaknya dengan nada tinggi, terdengar kesal dan tidak suka.

Reflek, Jungkook mundur takut, tangannya ditarik dari rambut _hyung_ nya. "K-kata Tante Kim, aku harus menjaga Taetae- _hyung_ …," Jungkook menggigit bibir. "Kata Tante, kalau nanti malam petir, aku tidak boleh tidur sendiri. Aku harus menemani _hyung_ , karena Tante menitipkan _hyung_ padaku—d-dia khawatir sekali meninggalkan _hyung_ sendirian."

Taehyung menggeritkan gigi marah. "Aku tidak butuh kau, bocah ingusan! Pergi dan ja—"

 _ **DAR!**_

Suara petir yang menggelegar dahsyat, sontak menjadikan Taehyung tanpa sempat berpikir rasional, menarik tubuh kecil Jungkook dan mendekapnya erat. Jari-jarinya gemetar dan Jungkook hanya bisa terpana. Kaki-kaki Jungkook menjinjit, menumpu di sisi ranjang dalam posisi separuh berdiri dan kebingungan. Taehyung menyengguk di perutnya, remasan jemari panjang Taehyung terasa gemetar dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas. Tetapi, Jungkook tidak mengeluh. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-usap rambut Taehyung dengan sayang. Menyela satu per satu helai oranye sang kakak yang basah karena keringat.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ , aku juga takut dengan ulat bulu."

Itu adalah kalimat penenang paling polos yang pernah Taehyung dengar. Bukan basa-basi ataupun cemooh karena semua temannya pasti akan mengatai Taehyung _banci_ karena menangis sebab mendengar suara halilintar. Jungkook berbeda. Lelaki itu hanya mengelus kepalanya dalam diam, menjanjikan bahwa semua orang pantas memiliki rasa takutnya masing-masing, dan mendekapnya halus sampai dirinya terlelap tanpa sadar.

Sementara bagi Jungkook, Kim Taehyungnya itu tetap yang paling keren, semudah apapun pria itu menangis hanya karena suara gemuruh petir, semaniak apapun berandalan itu kepada susu stroberi. Taehyung tetaplah tetangga sekaligus kakak panutannya.

Di usia sepuluh, Jungkook menyadari.

Bahwa di antara banyak hal yang Jungkook sukai tentang Taehyung, pelukan hangat pria itu adalah _favoritnya_.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Jungkook tak pernah secuilpun punya niatan untuk membongkar rahasia terbesar Taehyung bahwa pria itu begitu takut dengan petir. Akan tetapi, ketika suatu sore Taehyung menariknya kasar sepulang sekolah, memojokkannya di dinding dan mengaum soal _jangan memberitahu siapapun soal kejadian semalam_ , otak iseng Jungkook mulai bekerja.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu siapapun," Jungkook terkekeh lucu. "Tapi _hyung_ cium dulu."

"H-hah?!" Taehyung membelalak, pipinya memerah. Ah, imut sekali. Meskipun wajahnya garang dan menakutkan. "K-kenapa aku harus—"

"Jiminie! Mingyu-ya! Ingin dengar cerita—"

" _Brengsek_ ," Taehyung cepat-cepat menutup mulut Jungkook dengan tangannya. "Jangan main-main denganku, bocah. Berani-beraninya kau berusaha mengancamku, hah? Kau ingin kupukul?" desisnya mengintimidasi.

Namun Jungkook hanya terkikik santai. "Cium."

Jungkook berani bersumpah, dia hanya berniat mengerjai tetangga galaknya supaya sedikit bertingkah manis. Tidak ada yang lain.

Taehyung masih mendelik, menggigit bibirnya meracau dan Jungkook menahan gejolak kemenangan di dadanya karena berhasil menjahili lelaki paling iseng di kompleknya. Taehyung itu nakal dan usilnya nomor satu. Tidak ada anak seusianya yang belum pernah dibuat menangis oleh Taehyung. Karena itu, ada sepercik rasa puas di hati Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung tampak kehabisan akal. Pria itu membuang napasnya kasar, sejenak tampak maskulin dengan seragam sekolahnya yang terbuka beberapa kancing teratasnya. Sebelum akhirnya nalar Jungkook _mati_ tatkala bibir Taehyung dengan sekejap mendarat di sebelah pipinya, terburu-buru dan terlalu ringkas. Kedua pipi pemuda SMA itu merona sembari menggertak penuh amarah, menggenggam kerah baju Jungkook dengan kasar.

"Puas? Jaga kata-katamu, bocah. Kalau kau sampai bicara, aku _serius_ akan menghabisimu."

Pipi kiri Jungkook terasa hangat dan dadanya berdegup kencang, belum pernah Jungkook merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya. Dunianya seolah berhenti. Napasnya tercekat. Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendengus pergi. Namun Jungkook dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung, menghalanginya untuk bergegas.

"Kau mau apa lagi, sih?" Taehyung memutar bola mata lelah, melepas kasar tangannya dari cekalan Jungkook. Terlepas dengan mudah.

" _Setiap hari_." Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia ucapkan, darimana ungkapan itu terlahir. "Setiap hari Taehyung- _hyung_ harus menciumku seperti tadi, kalau tidak aku akan buka mulut. _Setiap hari_ —" Jungkook merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa alasan. Perasaan yang aneh membuncah tak masuk akal dalam dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Jungkook kehilangan niat semulanya untuk menjahili Taehyung, kini segalanya lebih dari itu. "— _setiap hari, hyung harus menciumku_."

Taehyung menyalak. "Jangan melunjak, bocah. Berani-beraninya kau memeras orang yang lebih tua—"

" _Setiap hari_." Jungkook bersikeras, bola mata menggenangnya membuat Taehyung bingung. " _Setiap hari aku akan datang ke kamar hyung untuk meminta ciuman_."

.

Entah sejak kapan, _menjahili_ bukan lagi konteks dalam paksaan tak berdasar ini. Jungkook _lupa_ dengan tujuan awalnya sama sekali.

Akan tetapi, Jungkook berhasil membuat kontrak bodoh itu berjalan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Menunggu waktu Taehyung pulang sekolah, mencari saat berdua, lalu menggamit seragam Taehyung sambil memejamkan mata, menunggu. Maka Taehyung akan menghembuskan napas kasar, memutar bola mata malas sambil mengumpat, lalu berakhir menyambut Jungkook dan mencium lelaki itu di pipinya. Semakin bertambahnya hari, ciuman ringkas itu mulai menjadi lebih lama, lebih menghayati, dan Jungkook meleleh sebab tak mampu terlepas dari candu memabukkan bernama Kim Taehyung.

Di usia yang ke sepuluh pula, Jungkook menyadari. Jika walaupun dekapan Taehyung adalah favoritnya, ciuman Taehyung adalah _kebutuhannya_.

.

"Lagi."

Taehyung mencium rahang Jungkook pelan sekali lagi. Menyusuri kulit pucat itu dengan bibirnya yang lembap hingga dagu, merasakan napas tertahan Jungkook yang terdengar gugup. Taehyung tertawa kecil, dekapannya pada pinggang lelaki yang lebih muda mengerat. Membenarkan posisi Jungkook yang tengah duduk dengan manja di atas pangkuannya.

Baru saja Taehyung hendak melepaskan pagutan halusnya, Jungkook meremas helai oranye di pelipis tetangganya lebih rapat. Merengek. "Lagi."

Taehyung mengernyit, tetapi tetap menuruti kemauan Jungkook dan mulai mengecupi area dagunya. Pengalaman memberikan mereka pelajaran; bahwa _asalkan bukan di bibir_ , asalkan ciuman itu bukan di bibir, kutukan berupa pening itu belum akan datang.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" Taehyung membisik halus di atas kulitnya, bibirnya turun menjelajahi bawah dagunya, menjadikan Jungkook merinding antisipatif.

"Taehyungie- _hyung_ , _lagi_ —" Jungkook mendeguk lirih ketika Taehyung menanamkan ciuman basah di atas jakunnya, terlalu erotis dan ilegal. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening, pertanda perbuatan mereka hampir terlalu jauh. "Sakit kepala sialan…," Jungkook menyerapah lirih. Baru saja dirinya hendak merasakan sensasi paling panas di muka bumi, semua itu harus terhenti.

Taehyung terkekeh halus, melepaskan pagutannya dan tersenyum. Menangkap bola mata sahabat adiknya penuh binar kedewasaan, jari-jari kurusnya menyisir helai berantakan Jungkook dengan telaten. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kau manja sekali hari ini," ajunya kemudian.

Kedua tangan Jungkook menumpu di pundak _hyung_ nya, hidungnya mengerut. "Tidak ada," balasnya. "Hanya—a, aku berpikir tato di tangan _hyung_ sudah hampir sempurna. Pasti _hyung_ sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan si _soulmate_ saat di Inggris nanti. Lalu melupakan aku."

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tertawa. "Ya, dia akan cemburu jika tahu apa yang selama ini kau _paksakan_ padaku sambil menunggu takdir mempertemukan kami berdua," jawabnya dengan gurauan ringan, membuat Jungkook mencebik sekilas. " _Nah_ , bicara serius. Aku akan bertemu jodohku suatu hari nanti, kau juga sama. Kita tidak bisa selamanya menjalani hubungan seperti ini, Kook. Kita hanya main-main, ingat? Aku akan bahagia dengan _soulmate_ ku, lalu kau akan berbahagia untukku, dan untuk takdirmu sendiri pada akhirnya. Meskipun kita akan hidup di lembaran yang berbeda suatu hari nanti, bukan berarti kau dan aku tidak bisa berada dalam satu buku yang sama. Kau tetap sahabat baik adikku, aku menyayangimu. Tidak ada siapapun yang akan melupakan siapapun. Mengerti, pipi-gendut?"

Cengiran Taehyung membuat Jungkook merona, walaupun panggilan itu jelas membuatnya kesal. Siapa pula pipi-gendut. Enak saja. Taehyung adalah _abangnya_ , tidak masalah untuk bersikap manja, 'kan? Sesekali juga Jimin manja kepada Taehyung. Wajar.

"Tapi aku suka _hyung_." Jungkook menyahut gamblang, mengeluh.

"Aw, terima kasih." Taehyung mendengung usil, nadanya menggoda gemas. "Kau berkata begitu karena belum pernah merasakan _suka_ yang sebenarnya, Jungkook- _ah_. Kalau sudah bertemu _soulmate_ mu nanti, dunia ini akan merancang agar kalian selalu bersama. Agar kalian bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain. Kau hanya belum tahu apa-apa. Banyak hal luar biasa yang Tuhan simpan untukmu melebihi aku."

"Aku tidak mau begitu," Jungkook memberenggut. Menyisiri poni panjang Taehyung sementara pria itu mendengarkan ucapannya dengan atentif. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa memilih siapa yang kita suka? Melalui proses, bukan karena alasan _takdir_ dan rasa suka yang instan seperti robot. Aku ingin punya alasan mengapa aku menyukai seseorang, dari hal-hal kecil yang membuatku kepikiran. Bukannya bertemu dari nol dan tiba-tiba menjadi sepasang kekasih. Itu terdengar tak masuk akal."

"Ssh," Taehyung tertawa, namun intonasinya memperingati. "Jangan bilang begitu, bodoh. Sini, berbaring di sampingku. Tidur akan membuat pikiran hiperaktifmu sedikit terkendali."

Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung kesal, sebelum mereka berakhir terlelap bersandingan.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah ingin mengenalkan Kang Hwayeon kepada Taehyung secepat itu. Tetapi pagi ketika Hwayeon mengantarkan oleh-oleh dari Ilsan, keduanya berkenalan dengan cepat. Taehyung orang yang luar biasa supel, mereka bicara dan tertawa-tawa akrab hanya dalam sekejap saja. Banyak menceritakan soal masa kecil Jungkook yang memalukan dan membuatnya dengan kesal menjewer telinga _hyung_ nya tidak suka. Hwayeon tampak sangat nyaman berada di sekitar Taehyung, sebagaimana semua orang.

" _Hyung_."

Malam ketika keluarga Kim dan Jeon mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ ramai-ramai, Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah telentang di atas tembikar, membaca buku tebal yang tampak memusingkan. Jungkook mengangkat kepala Taehyung enteng dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya dengan kasual. Spontan, Taehyung bangkit, tetapi Jungkook menahannya. Taehyung selalu sensitif dengan menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di depan publik, itu sedikit menjadikan Jungkook jengah.

"Kenalkan aku dengan _soulmate_ mu?" Jungkook membisik pelan. Memainkan helai halus pirang Taehyung sembari menatap Jimin yang tertawa-tawa dengan Min Yoongi, _soulmate_ nya, sembari memegangi beberapa kerajang sayur mayur. Hwayeon sedang mengobrol santai dengan ibunya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan kening. "Minggir, Kook. Main sana dengan Jimin," usirnya dingin.

"Jiminie selalu bersama Yoongi- _hyung_ belakangan. Kau tahu, Yoongi- _hyung_ tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Jiminie, kelihatan dewasa sekali dan mengayomi. Jiminie yang berandal jadi anak manis di depan Yoongi- _hyung_ , sejujurnya itu menggemaskan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya semanja itu pada siapapun, bahkan dengan abang kandungnya sendiri." Jungkook tersenyum tipis menyaksikan bagaimana Yoongi melekukkan bibirnya penuh afeksi, tatapan mata mendamba yang sangat halus, ketika mendengarkan Jimin sibuk berceloteh mengenai kesehariannya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ romantis sekali. Dia datang jauh sekali dari Daegu hanya karena Jiminie merengek ingin merayakan pesta _barbeque_ tahun baru bersama. Menyempatkan waktu di tengah pekerjaannya yang membeludak, bersedia memangkas jarak asal bisa bertemu," Jungkook berkisah seperti menerawang. "Jiminie tidak tidur semalaman mengetahui Yoongi- _hyung_ akan datang hari ini untuknya. Jiminie merindukan Yoongi - _hyung_ setiap saat."

Hening sejenak, sebelum Taehyung menyahut. "Inti pembicaraanmu?"

" _Aku masih menyukaimu, hyung_."

Bola mata Taehyung membelalak. Suara Jungkook terdengar depresi dan kacau. Seketika Taehyung menggeleng tidak setuju. "Jangan konyol, bocah."

Betapa lucunya dunia ini. Tak bisa memahami perihnya kesendirian sebelum ditinggalkan, tak bisa memahami arti kebersamaan sebelum segalanya tersisa hampa, tak bisa memahami seberapa bermaknanya seseorang sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain.

Layaknya Taehyung yang _tak akan_ pernah menjadi miliknya. Menyisakan Jungkook mencintai orang yang takkan mungkin membalas cintanya.

Jungkook menggenggam jemari Taehyung semakin erat. Mencari bola mata cantik Taehyung yang gusar dan tak menentu. " _Aku menyukaimu_ , masih sama seperti dulu. _Suka sekali_. Kau bukan _soulmate_ ku; tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk bahkan jauh-jauh hari semenjak mengetahui kabar bahwa kau akan kembali? Kenapa aku merindukanmu setiap saat; _bahkan saat ini_ , ketika kau tepat berada di depan mataku—" Taehyung dapat merasakan setetes bening membasahi pipinya ketika air mata Jungkook jatuh tanpa pertahanan. Matanya semakin menyalang tak menyangka. " _Aku merindukanmu setiap saat, hyung. Karena kau tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, karena—karena kau tidak pernah ditakdirkan untukku_."

Maka Taehyung segera bangkit dari posisinya. "Hei, ssh, kau bicara apa— _Tuhan_ , jangan menangis, bodoh." Taehyung begitu panik mendengar racauan mengejutkan Jungkook. Menggunakan kaus dari lengan _sweater_ nya yang panjang untuk menggusak pipi basah Jungkook dengan gelagatnya yang kacau. "Berhenti menangis, bocah, nanti Mamamu melihat."

"Aku _tidak bisa_ berbahagia untukmu dan gadismu— _aku tidak mau_ ," Jungkook semakin menyengguk, raut khawatir Taehyung yang teramat tulus menjadikan benteng pertahanannya semakin runtuh. " _Hyung, aku menyukaimu—katakan sesuatu, brengsek—_ "

"Astaga, _jangan begini_ , Kook," Taehyung semakin panik menyeka air mata Jungkook. Berharap ledakan mendadak Jungkook mereda, lalu keduanya bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan diam, di belakang layar. " _M-maaf_ , oke? Aku membuatmu salah paham. Ini salahku. Tapi _kumohon_ , jangan begini—"

"Kau tidak membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, _hyung_ , aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk _jatuh_." Jungkook mendeguk, meremas _sweater_ hitam Taehyung hingga ujung jarinya memutih kaku. "Aku sudah bertemu takdirku tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu barang sedetik saja. Karena aku tidak hanya menyukai Kim Taehyung—aku suka matamu, sifat berkebalikanmu, suaramu saat mengantuk, wajahmu saat bosan—kau membuatku menyukai semua hal-hal terkecil tentangmu dan tiba-tiba saja, aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk berhenti menyukaimu. Lalu kau pergi lima tahun lamanya membawa separuh nyawaku bersamamu," Jungkook tak bisa lagi mengendalikannya. Ia muak dengan semua ini; kerahasia-rahasiaan ini, keacuhan Taehyung, dan dirinya sendiri. Jungkook merasakan bibirnya menggigil ketika mendesis. "Kau pembohong, _hyung_. Nyatanya Tuhan _tidak_ menyiapkan hal yang luar biasa untukku selain kau, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

"Ssh, sudah, _sudah_ ," Taehyung masih berusaha menghentikan racauan Jungkook. Hatinya meringis tak sampai hati menyaksikan wajah hancur pemuda di hadapannya. Jungkook hanya bocah 17 tahun. Paham apa dia soal _cinta sejati_. Tidak ada. "Kau masih anak kecil, Jungkook, kau hanya bingung. Kau menyukai Hwayeon- _ah_ , bukan aku."

Jungkook menggeleng tidak terima. "Aku bukan anak—"

"Semuanya baik, _boys_?"

Perbincangan mereka terinterupsi oleh suara cemas dari seorang wanita—Ibu Jungkook, disusul Hwayeon yang memasang raut sama khawatirnya. Taehyung merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana dia hendak menjelaskan seluruh situasi ini? Kini, seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada keduanya. Tak luput Yoongi dan Jimin. Memandang heran Jungkook yang menderai air mata dan Taehyung yang berusaha meredamnya frustasi.

"Keparat, kau apakan temanku, hah?" Jimin memincingkan mata skeptis. Nadanya berubah drastis dari intonasi manisnya ketika bersama Yoongi.

Menelisik wajah satu per satu orang yang tengah menunggu penjelasannya, Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya sambil membuang napas kasar.

"Dengar, ini tidak seperti keliha—"

" _Aku suka Taehyung-hyung_."

Mata Taehyung membesar.

" _Aku suka Taehyung-hyung, maafkan aku, Noona_."

Sekali lagi.

Maka hening.

Pernyataan gamblang Jungkook dengan suara mantapnya yang sedikit menggigil menjadikan seluruh atmosfir menjadi kering. Taehyung mengernyitkan kening tak percaya; tak bisa memahami gendang telinganya sendiri. Mendadak segenap sirkulasi darahnya merosot hingga ujung kaki, menyisakan Taehyung begitu pucat dan kehilangan arah. Wajah Taehyung menunduk; tak berani bertemu dengan pupil mata Ayahnya, ibunya, Nyonya dan Tuan Jeon, adik kesayangannya, atau bahkan Hwayeon yang baru dikenalnya pagi tadi. Taehyung _malu_ , merasa tak pantas dan kurang ajar. Andai saja dirinya bisa menahan diri, andai saja dirinya bisa berpaling, andai saja dirinya tidak begini bodoh membuat Jungkook jatuh hati kepadanya dan justru _merasa senang_ jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat suaranya.

Taehyung dapat merasakan Jungkook yang berdiri tegap dengan berani setelah seluruh pengakuan blak-blakannya. Abai tentang betapa _salah_ dan penuh dosanya ungkapan barusan di hadapan semua orang.

"Taehyung, angkat wajahmu."

Taehyung mengenali suara dalam dan berat ini. Ayahnya. Maka perlahan Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya. Akan tetapi, belum sempat matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang manik penuh kekecewaan sang Ayah—

 _ **bugh!**_

—telinganya pening dan tubuhnya terpelanting tanpa pertahanan ke lembabnya tanah, sebelum mendadak, Taehyung _mati rasa_.

Suara jeritan ibunya, Jungkook, bahkan Jimin menggaung di langit malam, tetapi Taehyung terlalu kebas untuk dapat mendengar apapun lagi. Ayahnya sesungguhnya bukan tipe orang tua yang keras dalam mendidik anak, tetapi pria itu luar biasa ketat. Hanya pernah dua kali Ayahnya menyakitinya secara fisik. Ketika ketahuan meminum alkohol, dan ketika dirinya berkelahi hingga membuat musuhnya koma di rumah sakit. Apabila Ayah memukulnya, artinya pria itu sudah amat sangat jauh dari kata kecewa. Jauh lebih buruk.

Lidahnya dapat mengecap asin dan Taehyung hanya terpasung pasrah ketika Ayahnya mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mendaratkan pukulan yang sama ke sebelah pipinya. Rasanya seperti remuk. " _Kau memalukan_ ," desisan Ayahnya terngiang tanpa ampun di kepala Taehyung, melebihi suara dengung dari telinganya yang terluka. " _Umurmu 23, tapi kau masih sama seperti bajingan kecil yang dungu dan hanya bisa merugikan orang lain. Aku malu, Taehyung, aku malu karena kau. Minta maaf pada Jeon tidak akan bisa membayar atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jungkook_."

" _Hyung_ —Ayah, _hentikan_ —" Jimin berlari penuh amarah ke arah kakaknya, namun Yoongi cepat menahannya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , lepaskan— _dia abangku, dia bukan orang dungu—brengsek_ —" Yoongi hanya mendekap tubuh mungil Jimin dari belakang ketika pemuda itu meneteskan air mata, penuh pemberontakan dan rasa iba. Taehyung mengesalkan di banyak waktu, tetapi Taehyung selalu menjadi pelindungnya di penghujung hari. Jimin menyayanginya dengan seluruh kejujuran hatinya.

Sementara Jungkook tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali terpaku dengan mata membesar, air mata mengalir, menyaksikan peristiwa yang sama sekali tak disangkanya akan terjadi. Ibunya memeluknya dari belakang, menariknya menjauh, menyaksikan Ayahnya berusaha menenangkan Tuan Kim yang kalap.

" _Aku bertahan dengan kau yang bandel, kau yang suka berkelahi. Selalu mengecat rambut seperti preman, memakai tindikan dan tato seperti sampah. Kapan kau berubah, Tae? Ayah tidak butuh kau menjadi jenius, Ayah hanya ingin kau hidup dengan benar—sedikit saja lebih benar_ —" Pria itu membisik menyakitkan, menyobek Taehyung dan segala perasaannya menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil tak kasat mata. " _Kau punya soulmatemu sendiri, berhentilah menjalangi semua orang dan hidup dengan benar, sialan_ —"

Hening kembali mengudara dan tak satupun berani memecahkannya.

Sebelum suara tawa yang memilukan menggema di udara malam yang mencekik. _Taehyung_. Terdengar antara menangis dan separuh sinting.

Taehyung berdiri dengan sempoyangan, air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

" _Soulmate_?" Taehyung mendesis dengan gelak mengejek, menjadikan kobaran di pupil sang Ayah semakin murka. Pandangan Taehyung melunak, _menyedihkan_ , ketika senyum perih terukir di bibirnya yang pucat. Pemuda itu melepas _wristband_ yang selalu dikenakannya dengan kasar, menunjukkan bagian kulit yang menjadikan seluruh pasang mata membelalak tak percaya. " _Soulmateku mati, Ayah. Tatoku seperti ini, sudah selama_ _ **lima**_ _tahun_."

Seluruh napas tercekat.

Pergelangan Taehyung adalah daging yang terkoyak, berhiaskan ukiran tato yang nyaris utuh, satu langkah lagi menuju kesempurnaan. Tetapi kemudian, Taehyung menyadari apabila goresan itu _berhenti_ bergerak. Tak kunjung menambah pulasan, walaupun Taehyung terus berusaha berbaiksangka dan menunggu. Taehyung menunggu dan terus menunggu. Mengamati tato di pergelangan tangannya setiap fajar menyingsing, setiap purnama menjemput—tetapi goresan itu tak pernah berubah. Statis dan tak lagi bertambah. Empat tahun lamanya Taehyung menanti, dan di tahun kelima, Taehyung akhirnya cukup berani untuk mempercayai bahwa _soulmate_ nya pasti telah _mati_. Sebab kecelakaan, atau sakit, atau apapun itu. Meninggal dunia sebelum sempat bertemu dengannya. Menyisakannya nyaris gila; menangis dan tertawa di antara tumpukan botol alkohol dan suntik heroin yang menggunung. Menghujat pada takdir yang tak adil, mendadak merasa begitu asing dengan apa itu cinta. Taehyung tak mengerti. Tak akan pernah mengerti.

Karena itu, Taehyung mulai mengiris dirinya sendiri. Menciptakan garis bersimbah darah di pergelangan tangannya dan menyaksikan warna merahnya mengalir bebas. Itu membuatnya sedikit tenang, entah bagaimana. Menekan _cutter_ itu begitu dekat dengan urat nadinya sambil menahan napas. Menyaksikan ukiran tato yang _tak akan pernah_ menjadi sempurna hancur ternodai darah.

" _Mungkin Ayah benar. Aku sampah; karena itu aku tak pantas dicintai orang lain_ ," Taehyung menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, wajahnya menyedihkan dan tampak begitu kesepian. " _Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa soulmate, karena itu, aku tidak akan merebut siapapun dari siapapun. Aku tidak akan merebut Jungkook dari Hwayeong. Aku akan pergi. Maaf membuat Ayah malu_."

Malam itu, tekad begitu bulat mencanang di nalar Taehyung. Sehingga tangisan Ibunya maupun permohonan maaf Ayahnya sekalipun, tak menjadikan Taehyung merubah keputusannya untuk enyah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung merapatkan mantel tebal yang melingkari tubuhnya, napasnya mengepul berwarna putih dari bibir bekunya yang nampak semakin merah karena cuaca. Pandangannya melayang hanya untuk menemukan para pejalan kaki yang saling beriringan. Berpasang-pasangan; jemari saling bertaut dalam kehangatan yang tampak seperti mimpi. Maka Taehyung kembali menenggelamkan puncak hidungnya pada syal wol yang meliliti lehernya sembari mendesah lirih. Ujung-ujung jemarinya pucat membeku. Dan mengusapkan kedua telapak tangan yang tak berbalut kain apapun hampir tidak membantu. Taehyung meyakinkan diri bahwa dia _tidak_ merana. Dia tidak kesepian. Taehyung terbiasa hidup sendiri. Karena itu, Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya menembus Taman Hyde. Sepatu _brogue_ kulitnya menapak aspal yang penuh tertimbun salju, menyisakan jejak ukuran senada di jalanan yang dilaluinya.

Sudah enam bulan tepat semenjak dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali ke London. Keras kepala tak ingin kembali ke Korea walaupun dirinya rindu setengah mati. Tetapi ia tidak akan pulang jika kedatangannya hanya menjadi petaka. Taehyung sudah lebih dari lima tahun hidup sendirian; tanpa siapapun menyandingi langkahnya maupun menjadi tambatan hatinya. Taehyung punya luka, dan dia mampu mengobati segalanya seorang diri.

Karena itu, Taehyung hanya menyipitkan mata tak yakin ketika menemukan _seseorang_ berdiri di ambang pintunya. Dengan Parka kelabu yang kebesaran dan _sneakers_ beralas terlalu tipis untuk cuaca sedingin ini. Maka Taehyung tak mampu berkata apapun ketika matanya bertemu telak dengan obsidian jernih yang begitu dirindukannya, melebar dan tampak ceria, inosen, dan lugu layaknya detik pertama tatkala Taehyung membuat lelaki itu menangis karena runtuhan balok kayu puluhan tahun silam.

"Taehyung- _hyung_?"

Kesadaran lamban merambat di logikanya ketika Taehyung teringat bahwa tidak sepantasnya dirinya merasa sedikit saja bahagia. Taehyung buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan cepat merogoh saku celana, mencari kartu apartemennya.

Bunyi _bip_ mendenting ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Taehyung bergegas memasuki ruangannya, tetapi Jungkook tidak menerima omong kosong ini lagi.

" _Hyung_ —kumohon, dengarkan aku sebentar—"

" _Pergi_ ," Taehyung mendesis penuh bisa, giginya menggerit bertempur dengan otak irasionalnya yang memberontak untuk berkata sebaliknya. " _Pergi dan ja_ —"

Suara bungkusan karton yang jatuh menjadi sunyi ketika Taehyung terkesiap merasakan sentuhan kacau dan payah di atas bibirnya. Nalarnya tak mampu bekerja saat jemari gemetar Jungkook mencengkeram lengannya, bibir dinginnya membelai bibirnya yang tak kalah beku, hampir merasakan asin darah di permukaan bibir Jungkook yang kering karena menunggu terlampau lama di nuansa yang sedingin ini. Beberapa persekon setelah ciuman sederhana itu mengisahkan apa yang tak pernah terurai dalam lisan, pening yang menyiksa mendera keduanya. Menjadikan Taehyung cepat mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga pagutan bibir keduanya terlepas.

" _Hyung, aku menyukaimu_." Napas Jungkook terengah, mengepulkan asap tipis dari napas kacaunya, dengan pipi semerah delima karena cuaca. Matanya menggenang dan tampak rapuh, menggemaskan, dan bersih dari segala yang salah. " _Terlalu menyukaimu untuk bisa membiarkanmu pergi_."

Kerongkongan Taehyung memanas. " _Jungkook_ —"

"Apa begini belum cukup, _hyung_ , _apa aku belum cukup_?" Jungkook mendesak dengan rautnya yang tak mengerti, bagaikan burung yang tak pernah keluar dari kecilnya sangkar. Remasannya di pakaian Taehyung semakin kencang. "Yoongi- _hyung_ datang dari Daegu untuk Jiminie; aku bisa melakukan lebih dari itu, _hyung_. _Aku bisa mengitari dunia untuk menemukanmu—meskipun kau tidak merengek, meskipun kau tak pernah meminta, meskipun kau membenciku—aku akan menemukanmu setiap hari ulang tahunmu, setiap natal, setiap tahun baru, kapanpun saat aku egois dan merindukanmu setengah mati—apa aku masih belum cukup_?"

Jungkook tersengguk dan Taehyung tercekat, tak mampu mengutarakan apapun menyaksikan sepasang netra indah Jungkook yang kembali menitikkan air mata.

" _Kang Hwayeon sempurna, dia punya segala yang kuinginkan dan segala hal yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta, tetapi aku tidak bisa, hyung—tidak akan bisa_ ," Jungkook menatap sepasang manik Taehyung yang meracau, rasa iba dan sakit mengonsumsi pikirnya tatkala hanya kesendirian dan luka yang terpancar dalam bola mata _hyung_ kesayangannya. " _Kang Hwayeon soulmateku, takdirku, impianku; dia punya segala alasan yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta—tetapi aku tetap tidak jatuh untuknya. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung, kau bukan soulmateku, kau pengecut, selalu meninggalkanku, mengesalkan dan tidak romantis; kau tak punya_ _ **satu butirpun**_ _alasan yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu—tetapi pada akhirnya aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menyukaimu, hyung—mencintaimu, tanpa sebab, tanpa alasan_ —"

Jungkook menyentuh kedua pipi Taehyung yang dingin, menyeka tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari manik mata _hyung_ nya dan menghayati betapa keji dunia tak mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama.

" _Aku menyesal berakhir mencintaimu begini payah, tetapi sekalipun Tuhan mengizinkanku kembali pada puluhan tahun lalu sebelum kau mengajarkanku apa itu cinta, walaupun aku tahu persis bahwa aku lah yang akan menyesal pada akhirnya—_ _ **aku tidak akan berubah**_ _, hyung. Aku akan tetap mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap mengagumimu, menghormatimu dari jauh, membiarkan diriku sendiri jatuh cinta sebagaimana detik ini aku masih sangat menyukaimu—_ "

"— _Kim Taehyung, aku menyukaimu_ —"

"— _aku meninggalkan takdirku untuk sengsara bersamamu_ —"

"— _ **apa begini masih belum cukup**_?"

Maka Taehyung membiarkan bulir air matanya menelaga sementara jari-jemarinya yang kurus menangkup rahang Jungkook dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas belah bibir lelaki yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Taehyung orang dewasa, jarak usia mereka enam tahun lamanya, karena itu dirinya selalu berperan menjadi pihak yang bijak. Jungkook hanya terlalu muda untuk memahami konsekuensi, namun untuk kali ini saja, Taehyung ingin menjadi anak kecil lagi. Remaja acuh yang berani menantang semesta, melakukan setiap hal yang salah untuk alasan yang salah. _Taehyung ingin mencintai Jungkook_ ; dan apabila itu sebuah kesalahan, maka ia tidak ingin menjadi benar. Jika hidup dengan benar mengorbankan begitu banyak potongan dari kebahagiaannya, Taehyung hanya ingin _selamanya_ menjadi orang salah.

" _A-aku ingin bahagia, Jungkook—_ "

Taehyung mendekap tubuh Jungkook begitu erat, lutut-lututnya goyah dan lemah. Menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa entah berapapun tato yang menghiasi tiap jengkal dari kulit _hyung_ nya, seberapa banyakpun tindikan besi yang melingkari telinga _hyung_ nya, seberapa seringpun Taehyung mengganti warna rambutnya—

—23-tahun Kim Taehyung masih sama layaknya 16-tahun Kim Taehyung yang memeluk tubuhnya rapuh karena takut oleh halilintar, takut oleh masa lalu, _takut oleh kesengsaraan_.

Maka, Jungkook tersenyum di tengah tangisnya. Mendekap kepala Taehyung lembut dan menyela helai pirangnya satu per satu penuh kasih sayang. Pipinya bersandar di puncak kepala Taehyung dengan setiap sentuhannya yang menenangkan.

" _Aku juga ingin hyung bahagia_."

Kemudian bibir mereka kembali bertemu; kali ini lebih lama, pelan, dan penuh penghayatan. Pening itu ada; dan Jungkook tahu, sakitnya dua kali lipat lebih menyiksa untuk Taehyung. Meskipun begitu, mereka tak peduli. Jungkook melihat tetesan darah mengalir dari lubang hidung Taehyung karena sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan, tetapi ia hanya mengusapnya halus dan membiarkan pria itu mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Merasakan senyuman Taehyung yang merekah dalam ciuman yang terasa seperti selamanya.

Keduanya berakhir di atas ranjang dengan pikir berkabut dan siap untuk menderita.

Taehyung selalu tahu dirinya tidak lembut, tetapi ia selalu berusaha keras untuk Jungkook. Berusaha untuk menyentuhnya dengan kehati-hatian, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu erat mendekapnya, berusaha untuk menjaga dan melindunginya. Obsidian yang dikenalinya sejak dirinya teramat muda begitu basah dan gulita oleh gairah yang murni, bulu mata panjang yang cantik dan berair. Jeon Jungkook tak pernah terlihat secantik ini; bibirnya yang separuh terbuka membuang napas-napas pendek tak berirama, terlalu kepayahan bahkan untuk mengeja namanya. Taehyung menyeka basah di bawah bulu mata Jungkook dengan punggung tangannya. _Cantik_ , terlalu mulia dan suci untuk pantas disentuh jari-jemari Taehyung yang kapalan. Maka Taehyung membisikkan kalimat maafnya berulang kali ketika bekas keunguan tersisa di permukaan paha Jungkook yang mulanya tak ternoda, namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. Cantik, cantik sekali.

" _Tidak apa-apa_ ," Jungkook tertawa, napasnya tersengal. Punggung telunjuknya menyusuri rahang tegas Taehyung penuh pemujaan. " _Aku senang bisa mengingat ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan_."

Lalu Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang sama. Tidak pernah Jungkook melihat pria itu tersenyum begitu tulus dan bahagia.

Karena meskipun takdir berusaha memporakporandakan bumi tempat keduanya berdiri, mereka sama-sama tahu. Bahwa Jungkook lah semesta Taehyung, begitu pula sebaliknya. Walaupun Jungkook menghanguskan seisi bumi dengan kobaran apinya sekalipun, maka Taehyung akan berlari hanya untuk memastikan jika telapak tangan Jungkook tidak terbakar dalam prosesnya. Sesimpel itu.

Karena hanya Jungkook lah _semestanya_.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook_."

Maka Jungkook mengangguk dan berbisik halus.

" _Aku tahu_."

.

.

.

.

.

(Kemudian pada suatu fajar yang mendung di langit London yang kelabu, Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook di sisinya, masih terlelap dan tampak terlalu muda untuk menentang dunia. Maka Taehyung mengecup pelupuk matanya yang terpejam penuh penghayatan.

"Jungkook, ayo menikah."

Lalu bola mata indah Jungkook perlahan terbuka menampilkan pupil sejernih telaga yang menjadikan Taehyung tak pernah berhenti memuja. Senyuman mengantuk dan semburat tebal di pipinya adalah kebahagiaan. Maka Jungkook mengangguk kemudian berbisik.

"Ayo.")

.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

 **#HappyVDay!** ❤  
dedicated for our sweetest sunshine, happy bday bae!;)  
(dan hari ini likely banyak yang publish ff for taehyung's bday, I feel so happy, like, let's show him more love next year too!^^)

this is age-gap tho. tapi aku suka banget jungkook yang reckless, filled with unadulterated honesty, strong-willed, dan bisa nguatin taehyung yang jauh lebih dewasa, yang selalu ngerasa dirinya harus jadi pihak yang rasional. but deep inside he's hurting, uncertain, dan insecure. taehyung yang rapuh itu favorit aku, tbh:")

so, yeah, bad beginning doesn't guarantee a bad ending, sebaliknya pun sama. jadi whatever bad things that you've been through, hasil nggak akan membohongi proses. happy-ending adalah karena mereka bertahan, bukan karena seberapa sempurna mereka pertama kali ketemu.

dan terakhir, thanks for reading and reviewing~:)

 **really, really, really, happy taehyung day, everyone!**

.

 **2016.12.30**

 **Alestie.**  
 **[** twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
